U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,145 (Pham), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “server appliance self-adaptively configures to the operating parameters of a communications network to enable remote configuration control exclusively via the communications network. The server appliance includes a host computer system including a network interface controller and an operating system, executable by the host computer system, that is configurable by a defined set of network values for transmitting and receiving data packets through the network interface controller without network configuration conflicts. A control program, executable by the host computer system in conjunction with the operating system, determines, on initial start-up and specifically with respect to the communications network, an initial set of network values to configure the operating system. The control program is subsequently responsive to a first broadcast data packet containing network configuration parameters that are used to determine and apply a second set of network values to configure the operating system, which are then applied as the operating configuration of the operating system with respect to the network.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,751 (Tate), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “mobile configuration manager application is provided for managing network configuration parameters essential for the configuration of a computer for operable interaction in a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN) environment. The network configuration parameters are partitioned into intuitive profiles that may be re-used in additional network configurations including LAN and WAN environments. The population of the profile parameters is facilitated by the application through the use of intuitive menus and windows with competed configurations being stored and selectively activated by a user without requiring subsequent parametric input by the user when selecting a different network environment. The transfer and exchange of network configuration parameters between different computers is also presented.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,611 (Freund), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “computing environment with methods for monitoring access to an open network, such as a WAN or the Internet, is described. The system includes one or more clients, each operating applications or processes (e.g., Netscape Navigator™ or Microsoft Internet Explorer™ browser software) requiring Internet (or other open network) access (e.g., an Internet connection to one or more Web servers). Client-based monitoring and filtering of access is provided in conjunction with a centralized enforcement supervisor. The supervisor maintains access rules for the client-based filtering and verifies the existence and proper operation of the client-based filter application. Access rules which can be defined can specify criteria such as total time a user can be connected to the Internet (e.g., per day, week, month, or the like), time a user can interactively use the Internet (e.g., per day, week, month, or the like), a list of applications or application versions that a user can or cannot use in order to access the Internet, a list of URLs (or WAN addresses) that a user application can (or cannot) access, a list of protocols or protocol components (such as Java Script™) that a user application can or cannot use, and rules to determine what events should be logged (including how long are logs to be kept). By intercepting process loading and unloading and keeping a list of currently-active processes, each client process can be checked for various characteristics, including checking executable names, version numbers, executable file checksums, version header details, configuration settings, and the like. With this information, the system can determine if a particular process in question should have access to the Internet and what kind of access (i.e., protocols, Internet addresses, time limitations, and the like) is permissible for the given specific user.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,912 (Rakavy), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that a “method and system of communicating with a computer through a network prior to booting the computer's operating system or after operating system failure is provided. A multitasking kernel is implemented in a network enhanced BIOS. External references in a NIC device driver are resolved to reference services provided by the network enhanced BIOS. A workstation coupled to the computer through a network may be used to access and set status on the computer prior to loading the operating system or after operating system failure. The multitasking kernel may be operated simultaneously with a conventional BIOS. The computer may be further provided with a means for alerting the workstation in the event of a POST failure or operating system crash.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application 20030110288 (Ramanujan), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that “Automated techniques are described that provide continuous, uninterrupted operation of the secure packet tunnels in spite of access link flooding attacks. A system is described that includes a source device and a destination device coupled to a network. The source and destination devices may comprise, for example, edge routers that couple local area networks to the network via access links. The source device and the destination device establish a packet tunnel that has a source network address and a destination network address. Upon detecting a network attack, the destination device selects a new network address for at least one of the source network address and the destination network address and establishes a new packet tunnel with the source device. The source network address and the destination network address may comprise port numbers, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, or other information describing the source and destination devices.” See Abstract.